First Kiss
by arichan11
Summary: Just my version of Eren and Levi first kiss. Is my first fiction, and I am a native spanish speaker, so apologies for the errors this might have. I don't own any character in this short story, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.


Three weeks have passed since the night they had their first kiss. Eren was having nightmares and trouble sleeping, so the captain decided he would sit on a chair until the boy fell asleep. The first night Eren felt very ashamed. He was worried that Heichou thought he was still a child and a burden to the squad. He took a quick shower first, as Levi ordered, and was heading into the bedroom, where he was already waiting.

 _"…_ _He-Heichou! Do you need anything?"_

 _"_ _I said I'll be watching over you tonight you brat, so hurry and get to bed already"_

 _"_ _Oh…I didn't know you meant that captain, I don't want to bother you really, I just-"_

 _"_ _It's ok. I can finish reading these reports just fine"_ he said showing a bunch of papers on his hand while getting comfortable in a corner couch.

Eren was feeling vey intimidated by Levi and thought that maybe that night he won´t be able to sleep either. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious of his body, as he was only wearing some pants with no shirt; He looked down and blushed a little.

 _"_ _Oi Eren, I won't say it twice. Get to bed, that's an order"_

 _"_ _Yes sir! Sorry, It's just…"_

 _"_ _Mm? What?"_

 _"_ _I..um, I feel a little uncomfortable"_

 _"_ _Did you took a shower?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir, but, I… I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep if Heichou is watching"_

Levi was silent for a moment, then he put the papers away and got off the couch, slowly walking towards the bed.

He sat on the side and started taking off his shoes, then his necktie and then the first button of his shirt.

Eren stood there watching him from behind, his face still red and his expression both curious and uncomfortable.

 _"_ _Ne…Heichou…what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I´ll lay down for a bit, so maybe you could feel less uncomfortable yes?"_

 _"_ _Oh, ok, you must be tired too, would you like me to bring some tea, or maybe-"_

 _"_ _For god's sake, just come already, I don't bite ok? You are the one who must sleep. I don't want Hanji or Erwin blaming me later for anything. What is it? Are you that shy?"_

 _"_ _No! I'm! I'm sorry, I'll go now!"_

Eren slowly sat on the bed, his back facing Levi, who was already, arms and legs crossed on his side of the bed and resting his back on a pillow.

He slowly started to lay down, until he was facing the roof, his eyes wide open.

Levi looked at him and sighed.

 _"_ _Oi…you surely looked troubled kid…what is it?"_

 _"_ _N..nothing sir! Really!"_

 _"_ _I'm not stupid Eren. Are you hungry?_

 _"_ _No sir…"_

 _"_ _Do you need to pee?"_

 _"_ _N, No sir!"_

 _"_ _Then maybe you need to take a-"_

 _"_ _NO SIR! I, I`m sorry, is just that, I, you make me nervous"_

 _"_ _Is that so?"_ Levi looked surprised first, but then softened his voice.

 _"_ _Listen, I'm sorry for beating you that time, it was necessary, it was not personal and that doesn't mean that I don't like you, If I'm a bit harsh on you sometimes and give you tasks, It's because I'm your superior, do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I do…so… Heichou…you like me then?"_ Eren started to raise his body a little.

 _"…_ _..I didn't say that!"_

 _"_ _Demo….you said you did not "dislike" me"_

 _"_ _Why would I? I don't have any motives, besides you starting to become really noisy right now"_

 _"_ _I'm relieved then"_ Eren said with a shy smile.

 _"_ _Great. Now try to sleep would you?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir"_

After 5 minutes

 _"_ _Heichou…"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Have you ever been so caring of your subordinates as you are being with me?"_

 _"_ _What kind of question is that?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I just, thought you were a colder person, but I see that Heichou is really kind"_

Levi was silent for a moment, and then made a little crunch to grab the blanket on the corner of the bed. He covered both of them with it.

 _"_ _No. I mean not to the point of doing these kind of things…Actually it seems you are truly a special case, as the recognition corps are placing all hopes on you… I was put in charge of you, so I guess making sure you get enough sleep has become also my duty" (Although it doesn't feel like it, he thought)_

Eren felt a little dissapointed. He was being a "duty" and a burden to his captain after all.

 _"_ _I'm sorry for bothering you with my childish matters….sir, you don't have to do this, you can go and sleep in your bedroom, I'll be fine and well rested for the training tomorrow"_

Suddenly, Eren noticed Levi's face too close to his, and blushed again.

 _"_ _Ah…I'm sorry Heichou! I`ll just-"_

 _"_ _You say sorry too much"_ Levi said in a soft, manly whisper.

Eren could feel Levi's smell. He smelled clean, soap and collogne, his hair, his skin, his clothes… he could not help but to look at his lips, his adam's apple, his one day beard he would probably shave next morning. He could feel Heichou's warm breath under his nose, and started feeling heat on his chest and between his legs.

When Levi touched Eren's lips, Eren had already closed his eyes. The teenager's heart was throbbing violently and the dizzyness from the exctasy was kicking in his young body.

He felt as Levi confidently inserted his tongue inside his mouth. It was very soft and warm. He felt even more heat on his chest.

 _"_ _Give me yours"_ Levi said on the same sensual and soft voice.

 _"_ _I…don't know how"_ said Eren.

 _"_ _Just show it a little…"_

Eren shyly showed a bit of his pink tongue. And Levi went in again and started giving it little licks. Just the tips of their tongues moving slowly.

 _"_ _Mn…Heichou"_ Eren was out of breath.

 _"_ _Keep sticking it out"_ Levi said taking Eren's jaw.

 _"_ _Y-yes.."_

Levi started sucking on Eren's tongue, emitting soft moans while doing it. He was enjoying it too much. Eren was shaking a little as the kiss started to get deeper and faster. Both of Levi's hands were now caressing the boy's face and nape.

Eren softly broke the kiss to look at Levi's desirous face.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Ah…Heichou…is this…part of your duty as well?"_

Levi then laughed quietly as he gave Eren a little kiss on the cheek.

 _"_ _I think I would be taking my duty a little far, don't you think?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure corporal, you said I was put under your charge"_ said Eren with a shy but playful smile

 _"_ _Tch, you damm brat…"_ smirked back Levi, pulling Eren closer by his waist and starting to kiss him again.

The kiss continued until both were laying down under the covers just facing each other closely, nose and forehead touching from time to time. Levi touching Eren's hair and face with his hand…making him finally sleepy.

 _"_ _Thank you for staying tonight Heichou…"_

 _"_ _I don't dislike being here right now, but just to make sure you sleep well, I will come again tomorrow"_

 _"_ _You mean as a duty?"_ smiled a now almost asleep Eren

Levi smiled back and closed his eyes _"Hn…as a special case"_

 **End**


End file.
